Composite materials (e.g., carbon fiber, fiberglass, etc.) are used to fabricate a variety of mechanical components. When creating a particularly complex component, it may be beneficial to assemble the component from multiple composite panels. However, it remains a complicated process to unite composite panels with the desired structural strength. This is particularly true with regards to composite panels that utilize a core. In an aerospace environment, it may also be particularly desirable to utilize smaller amounts of adhesive when forming a joint. Using less adhesive to form a joint beneficially reduces the weight of that joint, which improves fuel efficiency of a corresponding aircraft.
Thus, those of ordinary skill in the art continue to seek out enhancements to the techniques by which composite panels are joined.